Past to the very Present
by Akorin Kokoro
Summary: Thousand years after Zeref defeated, magic start slowly forgotten. Leto descendant of Natsu Dragneel had a huge flaw of difference of him, yet he had the Dragon Slayer magic. Modern AU also SYOC for the Original Cast descendants. T just in case. OCs needed! Erza, Wendy, Gajeel and many more!


**Hey, I kinda new in this fandom so.., be nice to me! This is a SYOC by the way.**

**EDIT : 2 OCs are here and both are ladies!**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE : The very small Begining.., this is they called the Starting Fate.<strong>

Years 2030, is the year where Magic start to grow once again after hundred to thousand years disappear. Again, another small war to the bigger war will be starting right now. While the descendants of the past had powers within them, they tried to hide it.

"Ha, or so I say!" A little girl loudly read a thick red leather covered book. "Now, now mistress you cant say that!" say a moving small doll cat, the girl just stat her pout and sighed. "It was boring! Brother Zeref already gone after the hundred and thousand years ago!" She yelled. "Time change of course!" Say a little frog, jumping around the little girl.

"Well.., you could can say something like that..," The girl gave up. "You are the Princess of the Darkness! You like control fates!" cheered a small cub doll. "Now all of you, I didnt control people fates like that! I say, that I was control deaths! Like you are, dead items! Anything that wasnt a living thing I can control them!" The girl frustrated yelled.

"Then thats mean you can control your dead brother body?" Again the moving cat doll ask.

"?!..,"

She then takes a deep silent, she pretends didnt hear that.

"I dont want the existence of magic are became so dull!"

* * *

><p><strong>Year 2020, 1 April. Location : ? Residence. Geography : Nagano. Time : 05.30<br>**

"Leto! Leto Dragnell come down here and eat!" A woman yelled holding a frying pan and a spatula. "Its useless, he's gone already," say a girl with a pink long curly hair to the shoulders eating her toast. "He's gone?!" The woman looked at the clock, 05.30.

"In this very morning?!" She give another yelled.

"Dont shout mom, its annoy the neighbors..," She gave a sighed for her mother.

"You know where he's gone to? I swear that boy always a NEET ever since childhood..!"

"School," She take another bite of her toast.

"What?" Her mother ask the girl again between confused and disbelief.

"School," The girl then takes a sip of her mineral water.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!"

"Yicks, mom you're more like a high school student then an adult," The flatly facepalm.

"How dare you! But, wait.., thats.., THATS AMAZING! Leto finally want to school after he isolated himself from the real world!" The woman cheered happily. "Really? He came there because he said a friends from a site he joined are at the same school as him," The girl cut her mother fantasies.

"Well, thats better! Better than nothing!"

"Are you really an adult? Maybe I should call you Mira-san right from we met you," The girl snicker.

"Dont be, its rude, beside I picked you two from that place since you two are orphans, but you can call me whatever you want..," The girl seems to think at first. "But be polite!" Hearing that the girl just pout.

"Besides, you guys already had a name right from the start you guys can use my family name for it.."

* * *

><p>"Like Leto Dragneel Hikaru!"<p>

A boy with a spiky yet messy red crimson hair, blue eyes and white skinned. Wearing a uniform of a school standing at the rooftop of the white building, school. In his phone, the screen had a writings.

_"You're going to Mahouko Mirai too?! Same here!"_

".., Ah! I.., think I came to early..," He realizes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, like I said like this fic being written..! It the Modern AU! X3 Okay! Leto Dragneel is Natsu Descedant. Right now I control three SYOCs! Its really fun writting them<strong>

Name : (First, Middle [if there was], Last)

Nickname : (Something for people to call her/him)

Gender : (Male or Female?)

Age : (Anything you wanted but no Mary Sue!)

Birthday : (Why not?)

Spouse : (Your OC had a lover or mate? Gay or Lesbian? How far is the relationship?)

Race : (Half, Human, Mermaid, Elves, Robots, and anything but no Gods, Angels or Demon!)

Occupation : (Student, Part time worker at ?, or street fighter and etc.)

Nationalist : Is he Japanese or Foreign?

Physical Appearance : (Must be detailed! Picture also can but I need the source correctly! Hair, eyes, and skin tone color. Body looks! Be detailed!)

Height and Weight : (Cm and Kg or Feet and pounds I don't care! I tell you both!)

Clothing as for the following activity : Normal : Summer : Winter : Swimming : Sleeping : Favorite Fashion Style : (Something else? You may or may not need to answer this)

Accessories or items :

Unseen : (Something hidden well like Pan*y #SLAP! Or br*s #BANG!, Scars, Birthmarks, etc.)

Others : (Anything else?)

Personality : (Be detail and descriptive!)

Manner : (Well, how do they see stranger or friends or foes, as?)

Habits : (Well, what do they usually do when don't have any friendship time or something like.)

Right handed or Lefty? :

Speech Pattern : (How do s/he usually talk, uses some puns or cliché or joke?)

Quotes : (Give something detailed! It'll be useful for the understanding of the Chara!)

Reaction : (Something like how do they react to the sticky situation? How do they react to a kid that uses magic? And others.)

Strength or Weakness : (You people know what I mean? Don't?)

Like and dislike :

Hobby : (What their favorite things to do?)

Sickness : (Like Allergies, MPD, DID, ADD, Split Persona, Bipolar, Phobia, Mood Swings and etc.)

Love Interest : (Explain me detailed since I only knew about some stuff like : H*mo or L*sbi*n or Straight)

Ideal BFF (Best Friend Firever(5ever!)!): (What kind a bestie that make them love or like?)

History : (Which Country, Town/Village and what kind of family and what is their story? I like people History!)

Childhood Experience : (What did the Character went through?)

Prized Items / Possession : (Some Items that was so precious for the Chara! And give the reason anything! Like : Memento, Something to remember or she really like it)

Secrets :

Best Thing they went Through on their life : (Some good, amazing experience they went)

Worst Thing The went Through on their life : (Some bad, and terrible experience they went)

The most Precious person : (Who is the most important to them? Friends? Family? Or themselves? Outsider? Please give me the description!)

The most precious thing : (Even valuable than their lives)

Relatives : (Name (not needed pretty detail if you dont wanted to) to Status Alice or not?)

Other Talents : (Are there other skill for just regular hobby?)

Language : (What kind language they can speak? Nationals? Sign?)

Best Subject : (Because we still in the school so there will be teaching and other stuff)

Worst Subject : (Just read the top of this..)

Bullying or school Problems : (What the others or themselves did horrible wrong?)

[The Important for the Story]

Fighting Strategy :

Magic :

Descendants of?

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu Dragneel : Leto Dragneel Hikaru by me aka Akorin Kokoro<strong>

**Lucy Heartefillia : Elizabeth Kumiko Fiore by Sweetopal**

**Gray Fullbuster : Konan Evans Fullbuster by Shinarai Atsune**

**And many more (Like If you send someone like Gajeel then I added to the list!)! I wished you good luck!**


End file.
